Loving Him is Red
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: BOOK 2/SEQUEL TO "IS THIS TRUE LOVE?" Nya & Jay have been married for seven months, happily living their lives on the bounty. No evil has been spotted. But when a new life will soon come into their lives, so does a old "friend." What happens if this friend releases an evil group, a power evil which can destroy anything in it's path? JAY/NYA. Changed to Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A voice?

**I hope you all enjoyed my last story, "Is this True Love?". So here's the sequel to it, "Loving his is Red." Please inform me if you have any ideas, or tell me what you would like to see in this story. Anyways this takes place eight months after Jay and Nya's marriage. **

**If this is your first time reading a story by me, I recommend reading the first book. Anyways shall we continue?:D**

**Jay's P.O.V:**

After being married to Nya, things seemed to be getting better in my life. I'm more happier, stronger, confident, and well, I'm forever with the love of my life. Not to mention there has been no evil around Ninjago. Since Garmadon is now good, the serpentine are missing, and Alyssa has been out of sight. Things are great. Also something else came up. Nya, well is pregnant. Seven months to be exact. At first Kai was angered, but he knew I'd never hurt his sister in any way. Kai then became quiet excited to be an uncle soon. As for the guys, well they can't wait to be uncles as well. Lloyd says he can't wait to teach him or her spinjitzu. But that seemed to bother Nya. She said that she doesn't want our child to be put in harm's way. So are we suppose to hide our "secret" about being ninja? That's going to be tough, even though I'll be a father, I'm still going to fight. But is that life-threatening for my son or daughter.

Yeah, we never watched the ultra-sound. Nya and I want to be surprised about what gender our child will be. Although we kind of been thinking of names already for a boy and girl.

"Jay? Are you in there?" Lloyd asked, coming from the outside of my bedroom. Over the past few months, Sensei gave us all our own rooms.

"Yeah, come on in Lloyd." I called. He opened the door all the way, just standing there.

"Hey do you know where Nya is?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she's at her parent's blacksmith shop with Kai." I answered. Kai and Nya insisted to visit their village for a few hours. Kai said he wanted to collect a few helmets, swords, and other weapons and equipment for the Destiny's Bounty.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Lloyd said, but before he could leave, I stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a bit worried that Nya could be in danger. With our child, and her being seven and a half months pregnant, I can't let anything happen to her.

"Not that I know of. Sensei just wants to talk to her." he replied.

"Well I'm going to go help you find her. Just in case." I added.

"Sounds fine with me." Lloyd smiled.

**Nya's P.O.V:  
**

It feels nice to be back at my parent's shop. I could smell the hot, metallic air when I first stepped inside. Kai wanted to make the baby it's first sword, but I reminded him that I don't want my son or daughter to fight. Maybe when he or she gets older, but not in a few years. Right now I was sitting in my old bedroom, looking at all my old pictures, clothes, and knickknacks.

"You may be living a good life now, but that will soon all change." A voice whispered.

"Kai? Who's there?!" I shouted. Who could that be? Is it all my imagination? I must be hallucinating.

"Nya are you okay? I heard you call my name." My brother asked walking into my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I thought I heard someone talking to me." I answered.

"What did they say?"

"Something about me living a good life, but it will soon change." I responded.

"Maybe-" my brother tried saying before we hood footsteps.

"Intruders!" My brother whispered.

"Or costumers?" I recommended.

"It can't be, we're closed now." he replied. We tiptoed down the steps to here some swords and helmets him the floor. I grabbed a helmet hanging on the wall, and threw it towards where the noise was coming from.

"OW!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked around the corner to find Jay sitting on the floor rubbing his head, while Lloyd was laughing at him.

"Oops, sorry love." I said, helping him stand up.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, kissing me afterwards.

"Get a room." my brother grumbled.

"Kai, get over it." Jay smirked.

"So are you guys ready to head back to the bounty?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Kai and I said in unison. Kai and I grabbed some warn up sacks of weapons and equipment, only for Jay to offer to carry mine. I gladly accepted his offer.

On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about that voice. It sounded so familiar. Was it real, or my imagination?

**First chapter is complete of book 2. Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual, I just wanted for you epic people to get an idea of the beginning. This story will probably have more chapters than the last one. In fact, I'm thinking about making a book 3 after this one... It depends on how this one ends.** **Pretty please review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Militia

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my stories:)**

**Nya's P.O.V:**

Should I tell the others about the voice? Maybe I'll bring the topic up during my conversation with Sensei. I walked down the maple wooden hallway until I reached Sensei's door. I politely, and quietly knocked hoping I wasn't disturbing him.

"Come in." He shouted from the inside. I open the door all the way to find Sensei Wu sitting on a throw pillow staring at some candles.

"Oh Sensei, did I interrupt your meditations?" I questioned, fearing that I did.

"No, I'm just relaxing."

"Oh good. Well Lloyd said you wanted to speak to me?" I remarked.

"Ah yes, I realize that you are seven months and three weeks pregnant. I want to warn you, although you may know this, is the fact you need to be careful. I want you to know I feel a great disturbance in the balance of good and evil. I fear someone one will release the Shadow Militia." Sensei acknowledged.

"The Shadow Militia?" I wondered. I know a militia is like an army, but the two words combined could only mean-

"The Shadow Militia are beings, entirely made of dark matter and shadow. The Shadow Militia is more frigtening then the serpentine, the skulkin Army, and the Stone Army combined. They are unstopable. They can not be destroyed by other shadows, not even light itself. If you remember when Garmadon used a shadow to retrieve the golden weapons, he used his shadow. The creatures are similar to what Garmadon used." Sensei informed me.

"Nothing can destroy them?" I worried.

"Not that I know of."

"The world is in great peril, if the creatures are released." Misako broke in as she walked in the room, and sat next to me. I looked around nervously, thinking there has to be something that can destroy the Militia when or if they are released.

_**An hour before...**_

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

They think I'm dead! Who do they think they are thinking that I'm dead?! No, I'll show them. But how? One thing I know of is the serpentine location. They're underground once again. I was wandering the dark alley when I heard hissing and rattling. I cautiously put my ear up to the drain to hear it much louder, I peered inside to see a teal-blue colored tail, detailed with yellow and white designs. I reconized the color scheme, hissing, and rattling anywhere; the hypnobrai. And where there's hypnobrai, there's the other tribes. Wait that's it! I'll release the serpentine, only to free them once they make we their leader! I ran back over to the drain, tying a long rope around my waist for an escape. I tied one end of the rope to an old dumpster, and threw myself down the drain.

"A human?!" A black snake with a tail shrieked.

"Yes, and I'm here to rescue you." I announced.

"Ha! A human help the sssnakes! Yeah right. Tell me what isss your name girl?" The hypnobrai general hissed.

"Alyssa Freeman. And I will only rescue you all if, you make me your leader." I commanded.

"What? No, I am Skales, the king of the serpentine, I will stand my guard and place." Skales yelled.

"Okay, fine. I'll just be on my way then." I smirked. Before I left I was stopped, by a snake coiling their tail around my ankles.

"Yes?" I asked, looking the black snake.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Okay, but I can chop each and everyone of your tails off with my knife." I said, pointing to my bookbag. His eye's grew wide and his grip weakened in fear that I actually do have a knife.

"Fine. Master Alyssa please take us to the surface world." A two-headed red snake gave in. I grinned at their stupidity, and climbed up the rope.

I waited for about ten minutes for all the serpentine to get to the surface.

"Okay, half of you, find a base. The other half create weapons!" I demanded. The snakes ran, crashed, and skipped all around. I was about to leave before Skales walked up to me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"A little, "detective work'" I grinned. I walked off, going to the bounty, to spy on those fools. Well Jay isn't a fool, but whatever. I walked for two miles and then peered over the small hill to see the Bounty. I dashed to the first window I saw, the window leading to Sensei Wu's room. I carefully balanced my self on a log to evesdrop on their conversation.

"The Shadow Militia is more frigtening then the serpentine, the skulkin Army, and the Stone Army combined. They are unstopable. They can not be destroyed by other shadows, not even light itself." I overheard Sensei say.

"Shadow Militia? Even more evil and powerful than anything else? Hmm. I think I've heard stories about the militia before." I whispered to myself. I gave up on trying to remember where I heard about the Shadow Militia, and continued to overhear any other conversations.

"Do you know where the militia is located?" The idiotic Nya questioned.

"My father told me that he believed it was underground of the heart of Ninjago." Misako answered. Underground the heart of Ninjago? So the center! Aha, so I'll travel to the middle of the continent. It cannot be too far from here. In fact it's only a week's trip, perhaps even less.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**No one's P.O.V: With Alyssa and the snakes...**

Alyssa, a new ruler so ruthless. Once a sweet, kind young girl. A girl who donated her time to the people who had much less than her. A girl who used to where bright sundresses, now wears dark clothing and a black cape. Alyssa, a girl with blonde hair, which is now dark brown. A girl, who's world completely changed around after the accident.

"Serpentine! I have discovered of an Ancient Army. The Shadow Militia!" Alyssa bellowed among her army of snakes. The four tribes hissed and whispered to each other, wondering if their new leader is a bit 'off'. Or perhaps crazy.

"Umm, excussssse me masssster. But the Shadow Militia issss jussst a myth!" Lasha, a venomari Scout replied.

"Oh really? So tell me. Once you all were locked up for the first time. Didn't the 'surface dwellers' think you all were such a myth?" The girl smirked. They all looked at each other with curiosity, realizing their leader may be correct with her accusation. The serpentine focused their full atention of the girl.

"Last night, when I was spying on the ninja, I heard their Sensei, Misako, and that dreadful Nya, speaking of the very army we talk about now. Scrolls and legends say the Shadow Militia is much stronger than the power of the serpentine, Stone Army, and the Skulkin Army combined." Alyssa added.

"Hey! No one issss more powerful than ussss!" Skales grumbled loudly. The snakes mumbled in agreement with theri now second in command, Skales.

"Well obviously we cannot make that judgement without releasing the army!"

"You probably don't even know where the tomb issss though!" Acidicus barked.

"Oh but I do my venomis friend. The tomb of the Shadow Militia is located underground, in the heart of all of Ninjago." Alyssa responded.

"But that's a week's trip!" Skalitor yelled.

"Your point?" Alyssa muttered.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

Wow, no danger spotted in months! My life just keeps getting better! At the moment, the guys and I were walking to Sensei's room, my loving wife told me he wanted to tell us something.

Kai opened the door a crack, to make sure it would be okay to enter. When we knew it was okay. I noticed that everyone was here. Sensei, Misako, Nya, Lloyd, Garmadon, and now us. They all had such gloom faces.

"Uhh. What's wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to Nya.

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Garmadon whispered.

"I suppose you're right brother." Sensei mumbled back.

"Boys, the Shadow Militia has almost been reawakened." Sensei added.

"The Shadow Militia?" Zane wondered.

"Yes. A evil group where the warriors are completely made of shadow and pure dark matter." Misako stated.

"Well if their made of shadow, couldn't we just, you know, shine some light on them?" Cole questioned.

"No, because the dark matter is like an aurora to them. It protects them from light. And if you remember when I was evil, when I sent my shadow to retrieve the golden weapons, Sensei Wu made shadow puppets to defeat me. Well that process doesn't work on them." Garmadon added.

"Also, you can't touch them because they're shadow creatures! Yet they can touch you!" Lloyd shouted.

"So are their indestructable!" I asked.

"Basically. The militia is much more powerful than the serpentine, the skeletons, and the stone army themselves." Misako mentioned.

"Well who would release them?" Kai questioned.

"Alyssa." Nya muttered.

"But we thought she was dead!"

"No, you see when I was in my room inside my family's blacksmith shop, I heard her telling me; My life may be nice now, but it would soon change." Nya said.

"Is that why you screamed?" Kai wondered. Nya nodded her head softly, then rested it on my shoulder, I then wrapped my arm around her.

"Well what are we doing around here just sitting? Let's stop her!" I commanded.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll update tonight, or tomorrow morning. **

**Also does anyone have any ideas of a weakness for Kai or Cole? Something that Alyssa could use against the ninja?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyways, I'd have to say this is probably best and most detailed chapter in this story so far. Plus I'm using the point of view of Kai. **

**Kai's P.O.V:**

As soon as Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon told us about the Shadow Militia, we were soon to set sail on the serach for the girl we all thought was dead. I mean shouldn't she? We we're flying eight thousand, give or take, feet above ground. Yeah seems impossible for a relic pirate ship, but Nya and Jay are really creative. Back to the point, we we're flying eight thousand feet in the air, not to mention we we're flying over the Stalagmites of Terror **(Oh, Stalagmites are the pointy things, shaped like an icecicle, on the ground of caves or mountainous areas, Stalagtites are the ones that hang. I looked it up:D) **Which could even kill a ninja, although, we're so skilled we could easily avoid getting hurt. But the question remains, how did she manage to keep herself alive?

I decided to clear my head by looking down at the desert. I walked to the edge to the deck, and well, looked! But that's when I saw it, Serpentine. I thought they disapeared! I even heard Sensei talking to Garmadon saying they've been trapped underground in the shrine which belonged to the Stone Army. Was it Alyssa who re-released them? Who cares! I had to tell the others. I rushed into the brig to find the whole gang.

"Guys I've spotted Serpentine!" I yelled.

"We know, we found them on the monitor." Nya said.

"Yeah. Do you think Alyssa let them free?" I asked.

"It is a possibilty. My servers show a ninety-nine percent chance that she did release the serpentine again." Zane stated.

"So that means she'll control the serpentine and the shadow Militia!" Misako gasped.

"Yeah, we have to stop her!" Cole shouted.

"You think?" I commented. For the next half an hour, we watched the monitor in the brig for any suspicious actions. No one said a word. My eyes wandered across the border of the screen, at the fact I was so bored and tired. Then I noticed Alyssa being carried in a crate?

"Is that her?" I asked pointing to the girl being carried by the four generals of the serpentine tribes.

"It appears so." Sensei Wu responded.

"Well ninja, go. This time I route for the good." Garmadon smiled. The guys and I prepared for action when I noticed Nya was too.

"Nya, you can't. Not with the baby." I said.

"Right. I forgot." She mumbled.

"If you want, I'll stay by yourside in the Bounty." Jay replied.

"No, you must fight." She sighed. Jay nodded his head as we waited for him to follow. When he finally left, we all jumped down from the Bounty, practically fifteen feet in front of Alyssa.

"Oh! It's you.." She muttered.

"Yeah it's us! What do you think your doing?" Cole asked.

"Duh, where do think I'm going you impathetic mortal?" She laughed.

"Wait, aren't you a mortal too?" Jay questioned. She stared at Jay for a moment.

"Jay, I still may have feeling for you deeply, but you are such a smart-aliac." She growled.

"Okay then..." Jay said.

"Anyways, you cannot release the Shadow Militia! Do you know how much danger Ninjago will be in?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course, and I love Ninjago, for it is my home. Yet, evil now courses through my body. And it wasn't even the fault of the Great Devourer, or it's venom. It was a serious heartbreak that made me this way!" She screamed, then started to laugh with hatred in her voice.

"But now, I am tired of talking so I shall leave it up to my army to get rid of you, you five!" Snakes charged toward my friends and I, almost all of them held a sword or a mace in the scaly hands. Jay, Cole, Zane, and I pulled out our elemental blades, as for Lloyd who held an orb of lightning in one palm, a ember of fire in the other. He took his aim and fired, cueing us to attack the outter edge of the army of snakes. I glanced left and right for Alyssa, but she was no where in sight. She got away. We decided to give up on the serpentine for now, besides they're of no use to us now. We made a run for it and hopped on to the Bounty.

I think it was a good idea to leave the fight. We should save our energy and strength for more important matters.

"I don't think we should of ran away. I wanted to stay and fight those scaley idiots!" Cole grumbled.

"Cole, we should save our energy and strength for more surpressing matters, not waist it on a fight we do not need to continue. And since we did leave, it gives us more time to find Alyssa before she can find the Militia's tomb." Zane responded.

"Whatever." Cole muttered to himself.

"Well I'm going to go check on Nya. To make sure she's okay." Jay said. But before he left, I stopped him.

"Jay, thanks for taking care of my sister. I knew you would treat her well. But you treat her more than that. Thank you." I said.

"Oh, your welcome. And Kai, I'd never dare hurt Nya. I love her to much to let her slip away from me." Jay added. I nodded, and let him continue to care for my sister.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I walked down the hallway until I reached Nya's room. I knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered. I opened the door. Nya was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay love?" I questioned.

"I'm fine. It's just my life is so boring after I became pregnant. Not that I regret wanting a child, but I can't fight or train. I mean sure I can watch T.V. or read a book. But those kinds of activities get so boring after a few months. When I fight and train, I never know what to expect." Nya explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that. You know what, how about we build something tomorrow morning. Just you and me. Or we can improve your Samurai Mech, or both. We can do anything you want." I responded. Her face lit up, a smile across her beautiful face. A sparkle and gleam in her eyes.

"I'd love that Jay." She smiled.

"I thought you would. But hey! Tomorrow you'll eight month's pregnant. So only one more month until he or she is born." I exclaimed.

"You're right! And remember, the doctor said the baby might be a little earlier. So about three more weeks?" Nya wondered.

"I guess so my love." I answered.

"So any luck with finding Alyssa?" Nya asked.

"Nope. She escaped." I mumbled.

"Oh, But I'm sure we can beat her. It's not like she's going to use you against Kai and I, as a weakness." I added.

"Yeah, or Zane's emergancy shutdown switch." Nya laughed.

"Well goodnight Nya." I said sitting up.

"Goodnight love." She said.

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

So I can use Nya against Kai and Jay! And Zane has an emergency shutdown switch? Perfect!


	5. Chapter 5: Seperated

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

We started our journey to the heart of Ninjago early this morning. Right at this moment, I'm being carried in a carriage by Skales and the other Serpentine generals. Man is it great to be leader! I started to think about the ninja's weaknesses. Kai and Jay care so much about Nya. Zane has an emergency shutdown switch. So I need to figure out Lloyd and Cole's. Well perhaps Lloyd's is his family? I mean, his dad was just released from evil, and he found his mom a year ago or something. So I can bet Lloyd will do my commands if his parents were to be in danger. Now all is left is the ninja of Earth. I would say his family, but I don't know his parents, not to mention what they look like! So that's one thing I must figure out.

**Nya's P.O.V:**

As our search for Alyssa continued, Jay and I decided to work on my Samurai Mech to pass the time. We've already created larger and more powerful rockets to the back.

"Hey Nya, do you want to add a homing device inside?" Jay asked, rubbing his forehead, leaving grease smeared down his face.

"Yeah, sounds fine by me." I answered, while grabbing a rag to wipe his face. As I did, he stared endearingly into my eyes. As if he were searching for my thoughts and feelings. I found myself leaning in to him. When he noticed, he did the same. Our faces less than an inch apart.

"Hey guys, how's the inventing coming al- Awe, look at you two." Cole smirked as he entered the deck. He then started to laugh. I seen Jay glaring at him.

"Really Cole? It's not that funny. Don't you remember, we're married now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah... But it doesn't mean your still not that nervous, love-struck idiot when your around her!" Cole laughed. My husband face suddenly turned pink from the embarrassment.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked, a bit irritated by Cole's actions.

"Haha, okay sweetheart, I know your upset. Anyways we think we know where Alyssa is now. With that said, we rushed down the hall and into the brig to see the monitor focused on Alyssa in her black carriage.

"Wait, the map shows we're near the heart of Ninjago!" Zane exclaimed.

"We have to stop her." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd's right. Let's go boys." Kai added. They spun into their ninja uniforms, as for me I threw my Samurai helmet and armor on.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"I'm going. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I still can't fight. If it will make you feel better, I'll stay in the Mech." I stated firmly. The five of them exchanged worried glances.

"If you're that sure of yourself sis. You've never let us down before." my brother gave in. The six of us charged onto the deck, as I hopped inside of my Samurai Mech.

**Cole's P.O.V:**

We basically just skydived off the bounty. It feels as if the world is hurdling toward us. I looked to my brothers who seemed to be enjoying the ride down. As for Nya, who was just using the rockets attached to her mech. I landed straight on my feet, when I saw Jay rolling and tumbling a bit. Instead of landing in front of the enemy, we landed a few yards behind, enabling ourselves to plan a sneak attack.

"Okay, Nya, you send some cannonballs in front of the generals. That will hopefully cause a diversion." I ordered.

"Okay, Kai, precisely three seconds after the explosion, I want you to create a ring of fire, surrounding the five of them. Then that's when I come in to blind them all with sand. I will be near Kai. Nya, when I do my part, you fly up in the air to watch for any getaways. Jay you protect Zane with that force field of yours so no dust catches inside of his systems. Zane, that's when you'll freeze the generals, which will lead to Alyssa having no protection once so ever. To top it off, Lloyd send a huge orb of electricty towards the carriage. Got it? This plan is full proof." I explained in hush tone.

The group nodded their heads, and dove into action. I saw Nya soar into the air, sending a missling cannon shooting through the dry desert air. When the cannon hit the ground, a cloud of dust rose up. That's when Kai created a ring of red and white flames. Now it's my turn. I swung my blade into the air, and stabbed the earth, created dust and particles of sand and dirt flying into the snake's eyes. But where's Jay? And why isn't Nya in the air? As the air cleared, I saw Zane on the ground, Kai behind me looking around. I looked in front of me to find the snakes wiping their faces, looked around and rushed away.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

She's gone... She's gone! SHE'S GONE! I was about to go through with the plan, when I noticed the Samurai Mech falling out of the air. I rushed over to help, when Cole sent sand fogging the land. I tried to find the Mech as soon as possible. Luckily it wasn't to far, when I opened the chest plate up, Nya was gone.

The air finally cleared, as the snakes were running away.

"Jay! Where were you in the plan?!" Cole yelled, charging up to me. His face inches away from me. His eyes held anger and hatred.

"I was trying to find Nya." I muttered.

"Nya? Nya's fine!" he shouted, pointing to the vacent mech.

"Cole, check again! They took her! Alyssa captured Nya!" I screamed. His eyes softened a bit, but he was still furious.

"They took Nya?" Kai cried. I nodded my head slowly at the thought of her absense.

"Look let's just head back to the bounty." Lloyd whispered.

_**Later that night...**_

**Cole's P.O.V:**

When all the guys were fast asleep. I picked up my weapon, and left. I will find Alyssa on my own.


	6. Chapter 6:The short capture

**Sorry for the extremely long update, I jammed my thumb at a basketball game, and it's pretty sore. But I think I can manage to type a chapter. **

**Nya's P.O.V:**

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. It appears that I'm locked up in a cage, in a pitch dark area.

"My fortress." A voice snickered. But I knew that voice, Alyssa. A light flashed, I covered my eyes trying to avoid being blinded. I was hanging in a cage, about twenty feet up from solid ground. The walls around the room was not cement, steel, or wood. It was mud and dirt.

"Are we underground?" I asked.

"Yes, so you are as smart as they say." Alyssa mocked. She looked different than I remember, her cinnamon brown hair was dark brown, her brown eyes are now dark purple, her skin is pale. She is wearing black shorts, a navy blue top, and a black cape, while the hood is covering most of her hair.

"What happened to you?" I wondered.

"Oh, my new look? Yeah evil is now coursing through my body. My hair turned darker by each passing day, my skin grows lighter from lack of sunlight, my eyes changing to violet. Lord Garmadon became evil from venom, as for me, well a heartbreak was all I needed." She smirked.

"But why would you care?" She added, a stern hatred glare staring right through me. Her eyes piercing like daggers. You could see how Jay affected her life.

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

****As I was walking towards the entrance, I opened the hatch that led outdoors just a crack when I saw him. A ninja. It was Cole.

"I can find her on my own." I heard him say. Wait! Cole is alone? Aha, that makes him vulnerable... I must capture him as well. Yes, a new plan. I will capture Cole, making the ninja's team smaller.

i grabbed a sword and a sack. I tucked the sack into a pocket in my cape and stepped out into the light.

**Cole's P.O.V:**

****"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked. I turned around to find Alyssa.

"Hmm, and the prey comes out of hiding." I smiled, pulling out my elemental blade, and started to do spinjitzu. As I was spinning towards her, something caught my legs. A chain. I trampled the ground, dropping my blade out of reach. She stepped closer to me with a sword and whacked me in the back of the head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was darkness shielding my sight.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have to go to this banquet at my church for three hours...:(**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries of Zane

**Yay, since no work was assigned in my Business Foundations class today, I decided to update my story...**

**Cole's P.O.V****:**

I woke up, finding myself in a large, vast room that appeared to be underground. I was in a cage, about twenty to thirty feet above ground. In another cage next to mine, was Nya.

"Cole? Where are the others? We're they with you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, I went Solo on this trip. The other's are on the bounty or looking for us." I muttered, depressed at the fact a girl like Alyssa captured me! I mean I'm a ninja for for crying out loud. Not to mention I am the team leader, I'm suppose to be the responsible one of the team. How could I be such a fool.

"So where's Alyssa?" I asked. Nya's face turned glum, more than it was before.

"She knows the exact location of the Shadow Militia, in fact, we're less than an hour out." This is bad, hopefully the guys are close to our location, but how could they find us? Wait! My blade, it's outside near the hole where Alyssa came from! I'm sure Zane or Sensei could figure it out.

During my thoughts, Alyssa walked in holding a long chain. She's taking us with her.

**Zane's P.O.V:**

We we're wondering around the desert trying to find Cole, and perhaps Alyssa's hideout. We were about to give up, when something caught my eyes, a blade. But it wasn't just any ordinary blade, it was Cole's elemental blade.

"Guys, look!" I shouted running to pick up the sword, but before I did, I noticed it was pointing to a large stone. Now if Cole was standing here, he would be facing that stone, fore that's why the blade is pointing in that direction. If my servers show that Cole was facing that direction because of something or someone. Unless Cole was holding his elemental blade backwards, then he saw Alyssa. I grabbed the green colored blade and ran over towards the stone and pushed it forward. It reveal a large, gaping hole. What I did, made the others wander over.

"This must be Alyssa's hideout." I said calmly. I walked cautiously down the steps, until I entered a large room with two cages on the ground, doors wide open.

"This place is empty. We must of just missed them." Jay said sadly. I looked on the ground to see footprints. A few seemed awfully familiar, as I placed my foot down, it made an exact print. All five of us ninja have the same shoes in different colors, that means each shoe has the same printed sole, Cole was in here. I placed my forefinger on the foot print, it was still wet. That means they were here just a half an hour ago.

I explained all the information I gathered to my brothers, master, Garmadon, and Misako. We ran up the steps to see dark clouds flowing in a small circle, the Shadow Militia is close to it's reawakening.


	8. Chapter 8: Emergancy

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone:)**** Shout out to ****TheComingofEpic****, one of my good friends over the internet! Make sure to check out her epic and most amazing story, ****Losing Something****. Especially if you love a good laugh (It made me die of laughterXD), adventure, and some romance. Also her story,**** Ninjago Bloopers****, it will make you die of laughter! XD :D**

**No one's P.O.V: **_**The Heart of Ninjago**_

Cole and Nya are standing still. Paralyzed from the crazy and frightening teenage girl standing before them. Alyssa, a girl so ruthless. Evil flows through veins and blood, all because of one major heartbreak from the ninja of Lightning. Serpentine, Nya, Cole, and Alyssa stand in a deserted arena. Similar to the City of Ouroborous **(Do not know how to spell it...), **Yet it was much larger, and instead of Serpentine shaped statues, they were wall with strange pictures and foreign and ancient language. A language, not even Misako can decipher.

"Shadow Militia! I, Alyssa Freeman, wish to reawaken you. Only I know how to open your chambers. I will free you, becoming your leader!" Alyssa shouted as she stood in the center of the arena.

"You know you need to have the stone of darkness to control the militia?" A voice asked. It was Misako's, followed behind her were the ninja, Sensei Wu, and former dark lord.

"Don't you think I have it already?" Alyssa asked, a evil smirk across her face. Wrapped around her neck was a stone black as night. At that instant, a large hatch flew open and dark mist swirled in the air.

"They have been awakened! We must leave!" Garmadon yelled.

"Jay!" Nya shouted at her husband.

"Oh quiet slave!"Alyssa hissed.

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" Jay said, delivering a powerful round house kick to Alyssa's jaw. The blue ninja immediately slammed the evil girl to the dirt, then ran over to Cole and Nya. Serpentine moved toward Jay, as Skalitor grabbed him by the neck with his tail. Jay's face soon matched his suit.

"Jay!"

"Don't. Worry. I'm. Fine!" He coughed out. Nya realized her foot was close to the snake's stomach. She swung her leg up, causing him to fly backwards, letting go of Jay.

Alyssa stood up from that action.

"Get him. NOW!" She yelled at Skailator, who grabbed the exhausted blue ninja, squeezing him tighter than before. As for Alyssa, walked straight up to Nya, holding a knife. The ninja of fire, Kai, had a feeling of what would happen. As the knife was less than a foot away from Nya's stomach, Kai jumped in the middle, the knife piercing through an area close to his heart.

"KAI!" Everyone shouted! Nya instantly grew with rage. A red aroura glowing around her body. She clenched the chain wrapped around her wrists, and snapped it. She picked up her brother, as for Cole who through Alyssa into the bleachers. Lloyd shot fire from his palm at Skailator who dropped Jay, then Garmadon grabbed him. The group quickly fled.

**At the hospital...**

Kai was rushed into the emergancy room, as something unexpected happened.

"Jay?" Nya questioned, a hopeful, yet worried look on her face.

"Now?" He wondered.

"Yes." Jay stood up quickly, as he helped Nya to the front desk.

"Hello?" The secretary named Debby asked.

"Yeah, um, I think our baby-" Nya said, but was cut off.

"Oh! Come right this way!" Debby said, standing up rushing the two also into an emergancy room.

**I'm going to stop here, because I'm sure no one wants to read about Nya giving birth. Nor, do I want to write about it... So I'll stop here. **


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking News

**Sorry for the week long update! I am truly sorry, I have been so busy lately. I have had seven tests throughout the school week and I have been studying most of my time. Not to mention my Youth Group activities, school study tables, and friend/family time I know how much you guys want to read this chapter badly. Please forgive me. But I will update this weekend once more. Plus, no school** **Monday, so even more updates. But I cannot update Thursday because I am getting Oral surgery, and Friday is my mouth and story recovery. **

_**Anyways today is my birthday, I'm so excited! January 19:D**_

**Check out TheComingofEpic's stories, there so funny!**

_Nya Walker had a healthy delivery of her baby girl, or should I say girls? Nya had given birth to twins. All was there except Kai. Jay and Nya of course, and along with Ed, Edna, Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu. The funny thing is, the twins do not look alike. The two could still be sisters, so they're faturnal twins. The younger one (Second born) had black hair like Nya, but Jay's shocking blue eyes. And the other, well was interesting, she had brown hair, with brown eyes with hints of red. Eyes just like Kai's. Speaking of Kai, no one has heard of his injury..._

**No one's P.O.V:**

"They're so cute."

"I remember Lloyd when you were that adorable." Misako laughed, as Garmadon wrapped his arm around his wife.

"The two of you will make great parents." Edna smiled.

"What should we name them?" Jay asked, his eyes red from the tears of joy.

"I wanna name her Jayden, after you my love." Nya spoken softly, looking down to the one with black hair, and blue eyes.

"Are you sure, why not make her name similar to yours?" Jay asked, shocked of his wife decision. He loved the name, yet he wasn't sure why it was so similar to his.

"Yes, Jayden Ann Walker is a perfect name for this baby girl." Nya answered, her voice sounding so sure of herself.

"And what about the other little bundle of joy?" Cole asked. But when Nya looked at her other child, it didn't remind her of Jay nor herself. She reminded Nya of her brother Kai. Kai, the one who took the knife to his stomach for the sake of Nya and the twins.

"Kai-Lynn." Nya whispered.

"Ha, you see Kai in her too?" Jay smiled, but it turned to frown at the thought of Kai.

"Kai-Lynn Marie Walker." Jay added.

"I love those names for our children, but I want to see Kai." Nya cried, tears pouring from her eyes. As if it we're on cue, a certain ninja in red, with bandages wrapped around his stomach, holding himself up with crutches.

"So do I have a nephew or niece?" Kai laughed. Nya's eyes widen at her brother, who she thought was gone for good.

"Kai, your alive!" Nya gasped.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kai questioned.

"Well you were injected with a large throwing knife." Jay replied, cradling Jayden in his arms.

"But the past is the past, so is it..." Kai continued, but stoppeed himself at the sight of two beings wrapped in white blankets. "or should I say _are they_ a boy or a girl?" Kai stated.

Jay smiled holding Jayden up, Nya doing the same with Kai-Lynn.

"Twin girls." Nya smiled.

"Their adorable. What are their names?"

"Well this one is Jayden Ann Walker." Jay answered, Kai smiled down at his niece.

"And this one is, Kai-Lynn." Nya added, looking up at her older brother.

"Kai-Lynn? As in _my name?_" Kai asked. Nya nodded.

"When I look at Kai-Lynn, I see so much confidence, willingness, and ambition in her eyes. The same as when I look into yours." she added.

_*NEWSFLASH ON TV*_

"_Breaking new down in the streets of ninjago! Dark Misty creature with glowing, beady, red eyes attack the city! And no matter what hits them, it goes right through them! It appears the army is led by a young teenager. What's that? The teenager was just identified by City Police. The girl is known as Alyssa Freeman! *Camera zooms in on Alyssa in a throne laughing mischievously." If anyone has any ideas on how to stop these devious creatures, come to the rescue!"_

_*END OF NEWSFLASH*_

"We need to get to Ninjago City!"

"Yes, my brother is right. Nya, you and Kai stay here with the twins. The rest of you suit up! Sensei urged his students.

"But Sensei, I wanna fight!" Kai shouted.

"No, Kai you cannot. You are injured, and must recover." Misako responded. Kai sat down in disappointment.

_Before the group left, once again to fight evil, the ninja of lightning, looked back to his family. Gave a kiss to his Nya, and left._

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, my family wants to drag me places:\ Don't know what to think about it... Anyways I promise for an update Monday, maybe tomorrow:) Anyways, some questions:  
**

**Do you like this story?  
**

**Would you read my _future_ Beauty and the BeastL Ninjago Version story.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Overtaken

**I got home about three hours ago. I was at my grandparents' and Ruby Tuesday's, which both had Wi-Fi, so I was able to read all the wonderful reviews, and story by ****TheComingofEpic**** (An amazing best friend of mine:D). So anyways another update shall we?**

Alyssa's P.O.V:

I looked at my surroundings, dark ominous clouds hovering the city. The streets of ninja filling with screams of terror and fear. Rain falling from the heavens. Thunder and Lightning raging.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Yeah a bit overpowering, but that's just what I am now that I control the Serpentine _and _the Shadow Militia. I am now the ruler of evil. Even stronger the Lord Garmadon, no one to hold me back as Lloyd had done to Garmadon. No one. My family is gone, my true love doesn't feel the same way, I have no friends. So yeah, I am dark and morbid.

"Nothing can stop us now." I grinned, but I noticed I spoke to soon. Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and... Jay stood before me. Faces full of shock, dismay, and horror. I can sense their fear. Ha!

"Alyssa stop, you can't do this!" Jay shouted, who appeared to keep looking back to the hospital windows **(Don't worry the curtains were closed during the... operation!)** I couldn't really make out who was in the room behind the window, but Jay must care deeply for who ever is in there... It's Nya! She gave birth to, to twins?! Ugh! That dreadful being was saved from her brother. Now, I have to deal with two new enemies.

"Yes Jay, I can." I responded.

"No, do you really believe a broken heart turned you evil? I know that kind, friendly girl we saved from a fire is still in there." Jay argued back. But was he right? Am I truly evil?

I suddenly felt a ping of agony wash over me. The REAL me. The one who wouldn't hurt anything, but that was the old me. This is the new me! I chose my destiny, and this is all I could ask for.

"NO! I Control my fate! This is what I want, to dwell in darkness." I said.

"Shadow Militia! Finish this place!" I commanded.

**No one's P.O.V:**

"NO!" Jay yelled.

"Jay?" Lloyd wondered.

"Shadow Militia, I have heard of the rumors that you all can posses a body. Well poses me!" Jay shouted.

"No, Jay you can't. What about Nya? Your children? Us?" Zane asked.

"Guys, I want you to keep Nya and the twins safe from harm. Tell them I love them so much. But you need to destroy me once they take over my body." Jay replied, but whispered the last part.

"No, we won't let you." Cole said sternly, but it was too late. The shadows flew into Jay's soul, taking over his body and mind. But what about his heart? Yes, his heart was consumed be evil. He can no longer feel any emotion toward his friends, family, others, his children, and even Nya. Jay is gone.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a great stopping point, plus my creative "juices" are kind of low, time to recharge with cake! **


	11. Chapter 11: Love?

**Okay so I want to tell you my writing schedule for this week:) Okay, well I updated today, perhaps again later? I will update Monday. I'll try to update Tuesday and Wednesday. I will probably not update Thursday, due to getting oral surgery (I have a tooth growing in at an angle), so I'll be all loopy. Friday, I am not going to school because my school doesn't allow you taking pain relievers at school (Trust me, I am going to need them), and certain foods I can't eat until 24 hours after the operation. So I will surely have time to update Friday. So overall, I will update Monday and Friday. Maybe Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday morning. **

**Anyways next chapter: **

Cole's P.O.V:

I watched in horror as the dark shadows had taken over Jay. He remained in the middle of the road, on his knees, clenching his head. Dark smoke emitting from his body. What is going to happen to him? I mean, I know he is being overpowered by Shadows, but will we really have to eliminate him? I mean he's part of the team! Life won't be the same without him. Somehow I feel as if this was my fault. I am the team leader, I should have been the one to volunteer myself to be overtaken. Not Jay. Jay is married, has two little girls to take care of now, has his parents who care greatly for him, and he has Nya. But that's when he finally stood up.

"Jay?" I muttered. He looked up at us, an evil smirk across his face. He charged toward us, transforming into a now Navy blue tornado, whipping right into all of us, knocking us down like pins in a bowling alley.

"OW!" Lloyd shouted, gripping his jaw which is now purple, with a bit of red from the sting.

"Look, no matter how much we care for Jay, we need to take care of him." I said marching up to him, I didn't want to. But it's part of my responsibility. We cannot have him hurt anyone. I mean Jay, is powerful, and growing ever so more by the counting minute. You got to think, at least eighty dark, evil shadows are now living inside of his soul. I was about to grip his arm, but he flashed out of my grasp.

"WHAT THE?" I yelled in disbelief. How is that even possible? He's moving as fast as lightning itself! Wait, he is the ninja of lightning, but the evil version. I suddenly felt something kick me in the back, sending me flying in mid air. I landed about ten feet of where I used to be.

"Cole, get the others out of here! Before I hurt someone!" Jay yelled in agony. As I watched Jay walk up to Alyssa, he raised his arm, when Alyssa rose in mid air! Dark smoke swirling around his palm. He pulled Alyssa toward himself, and gripped her by the neck, almost squeezing the life out her soul. But he threw her down to the gravel streets, her body limp, and almost lifeless.

"You. You ruined me." I heard him grumble. His body became pitch black, but soon faded. You could see how the Shadow Militia had affected him. His skin was pale, his hair was now darker, and his eyes were red now.

Jay soon disappeared, dashing into the hospital.

Nya's P.O.V:

"Kai, I'm worried. The others haven't returned yet." I whispered, as I cradled Jayden to sleep. They were so quiet, I hope they're always like this. But knowing Jay and Kai's personalities, that will be the opposite.

"I'm sure they're fine. You know them." Kai responded. He was cradling Kai-Lynn, who grew quite fond over my brother. She would always grip his spiky hair, then Kai would laugh the pain away. That's when a figure showed up, leaning on the door. It was Jay.

"Oh love! I was so worried about you." I said, handing Jayden to Kai, and rushed up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. But something shocked me. He didn't hug me back. He opened his eyes, to reveal an altered color.

"Jay?" I wondered. His eyes showed no sign of emotion. They were cold and blank.

"Love?"

"I am not your "love." In fact I can't stand any of you." He growled. prying my arms off of him, walking out of the room. I was about to run after him, but that's when Cole and the others came. Each of them had a worried expression across their faces. Which caused me to worry even more.

"Guys! What's wrong with Jay?" I cried, tears filling my eyes, as my brother handed me back my sleeping children.

"He has been taken over by the Shadow Militia. We must talk to Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu." Zane answered.

_On the Destiny's Bounty:_

"Jay was what?" Garmadon exclaimed.

"He has been possessed by the Militia." Cole replied, a sad, regretful tone in his voice.

"Like Jay would say, 'this is so bad on so many levels.'" Sensei sighed. Tears poured from my face, dripping down to the hardwood floor, at the sound of Jay's voice ringing in my head. His last words to me.

_I am not your love. In fact I can't stand any of you._

"Wait, there's a way to bring him back." Misako announced.

"HOW!?" I shouted. I wasn't trying to sound desperate, but at this point I was.

"We travel to the Caves of Amore**(1)**."

**1. Amore means love in spanish and Italian. **

**Questions (I got the question ordeal from TheComingofEpic)**

**1. What do you want to happen in this story?**

**2. Instead of Beauty and the Beast, I'm going to do a Tangled Ninjago version... What do you think?**

**3. Who is your favorite ninja?**


	12. Chapter 12: Feel the Static

**Good Morning! Okay, so you all remember the moment when Jay didn't hug Nya back? Well I'm going to start from that exact moment in Jay's point of view... And thank you for all the reviews! I have 74 on this story alone:D **

**Songs listened to: _Everytime we touch_ by Cascada. I love the slow and original version both:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGO, NINJAGO, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG! I ONLY OWN ALYSSA AND SHADOW MILITIA. **

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I am nothing.

Simply the movement in the Shadows.

Soulless.

Something told me I needed to visit the hospital. So I did:

"Oh love! I was so worried about you!" A girl with shoulder length ebony hair exclaimed. I believe her name is Nia? No, Nya. Yes, I remember her now. Although I feel nothing for her. She handed my small child to Kai, wrapping her arms around me neck, her fingers entwining with my hair.

"Love?" She asked, shocked at my actions of nothing.

"I am not you _love. _In fact I cannot stand stand any of you." I stated coldly. I grabbed her wrists, and removed them off of me. I merely just left the room. I no longer care for no one. Not even myself. I care for no one and nothing. I wandered the barren streets of the city.

"Oh thank goodness! A ninja!" A woman shouted, running up to me, as if her life depended on it.

"Ninja, there were these Shadow creatures attacking the city! Can you stop them?" She asked. Worry and curiosity filled her green emerald eyes.

"I can not stand you human. You stay away from me. Those good for nothing ninja cannot save you. They're hopeless. Especially the girl." I muttered, shoving the woman out of my path.

**Nya's P.O.V:**

"What is the Cave of Amore?" I asked.

"Well we are not to far from it. Perhaps two to three hours out. There's only a few issues." Misako warned.

"What are they?" Zane asked.

"Well for one thing. There are many caves in that area. Secondly, we need Jay to be there." Misako stated.

"I'm sure we can find the cave! I mean we've done so many things before, I'm sure finding the right cave will not be to difficult." Cole responded, hope in his voice.

"I bet I can lure Jay to the cave." I whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear me.

"Are you sure Nya? I mean, remember back at the hospital? He didn't even hug you, nor want to talk to you. He may look like the Jay who once loved you, but he is not now." Kai commented.

"Yes, I'm sure I can get through to him some how." I answered.

"Okay, well let's go find Jay." Sensei Wu added.

_An hour later, in the dead city of Ninjago..._

_"_Nya, tell me about this evil Jay." Misako asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Well, his eyes are now scarlet, and his skin is pale. His voice was cold. And when I stared into his eyes, they were blank and emotionless." I answered.

"Ah, that's because, once the shadows take over your body, your emotions disappear." Misako added.

"I think I see him!" Lloyd exclaimed, pointing down below to a figure in a black hooded cape. We landed the bounty a few yards back away from him. I walked down to the graveled streets. I sprinted torward him, until I was in front of Jay.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You. Without you, I can't survive." I said, grabbing his hand. It was ice cold and scared.

"Nya, take a good look at me now. I HAVE NO EMOTIONS!" he answered.

"You make look different, but I still recognize you." I replied.

"Can't you see I've changed?!" He exclaimed, trying to shake my hand off of his, but I held on tightly. I leaned in, kissing him, realizing that he has changed. Tears poured from my eyes, knowing that my Jay is gone.

"The Shadow Militia is changing me, and I admit, I don't want to change with them. Who I am, isn't who I used to be. But can't you see I can't help it!" He cried.

"Jay, look, you can help it. Just come with me to the Cave of Amore." I pleaded. He shook his head.

"Please forgive for the damage I've done, but I can't go on talking to you, knowing that I'm hurting you." He whispered into my ear. A tear softly slid down the side of his face.

"Please! I can't go on without you." I whimpered.

"I do not want to hurt you Nya." He said, and left.

**(This is when Nya and _ starts to sing the chorus of _Every time we touch,_ the slow/candle lit version)**

**No One's P.O.V:  
**

"Every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, I need you by my side." Nya sang, knowing it was over. Jay stopped dead in his tracks.

_Leave me alone! _Jay's mind commanded the shadows.

_Muhahahahahahahahaha! You idiot, you gave up your soul and life to us. You will never feel emotions! _A shadow laughed, who sounded much like the overlord, but more clear and concise.

Jay turned around, trying to fight the shadows, but there were too many. He took a step closer to Nya. Walking slowly with each step.

"Every time we touch, I feel the static," Jay started, each word taking energy out of him. Nya looked up, curiosity shining in her milk chocolate colored eyes.

"And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky." He added, now face to face with Nya.

"Can't you hear my heart beat so?" He continued to sing, trying to over power the Shadow Militia. He grabbed Nya hands, entwined his fingers with hers.

"I can't let you go," Nya begun to smile, as her husband was gaining his emotions once more.

"I want you in my life." The two sang together in complete, and perfect harmony. Ending with a kiss.

As they broke apart, Jay's body began to glow, a electrifying blue. He became completely blue.

"NO! You can't break the curse! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!" The shadows shouted, as they disintegrated, fleeing from the blue ninja's soul. He's free.

"Nya?"

"Jay? The shadows, their gone?" She asked. He nodded his head softly. They rejoiced in a loving hug, as everyone on the bounty reunited together in a huge group hug. The Shadow Militia is forever gone. Destroyed. Nothing can overpower true love. Nothing.

**End of this chapter, perhaps the story? But what happened to Alyssa? Well you'll find out in the next and FINALE Chapter:)**


	13. Chapter 13:The end:(

**FINALE CHAPTER... I'm kind of sad to see it end, but perhaps my story called, "Dark" will be just as good. To make this final chapter especially great, I read ****_all _****the previous chapter in Loving Him is Red and Is this True Love! That way I can try to get as much detail as possible. So let's begin. **

**No one's P.O.V:**

"Jay, we're happy to have your old self back." Zane smiled, patting his uncursed brother behind the back.

"Yeah!" Lloyd shouted, as he took a bite of Cole's cake.

"Hey!" Cole yelled, his mouth full of Devil's chocolate cake, and dark chocolate frosting. Garmadon had picked up a five layer cake for celebration of Jay's release from the Shadow Militia, and also the birth of two lovely baby girls. Speaking of the two, they were happily giggling and conversing with baby noises. Kai-Lynn, definatly takes after Kai's hot-headed nature. As for Jayden, who has Jay's characteristic of joking and fooling around. But both have their mother's willingness and intelligence.

Everyone was having a grand ol' time. Laughing and smiling, looking back and remembering the past. Yet, something interested Sensei Wu.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Jay asked.

"No, it's just that it's interesting. Jay, you overthrew the Shadow Militia without the Cave of Amore. That has never been done before." Sensei pointed out.

"Yes, that is a bit strange." Misako agreed.

"It's called, the power of Love!" Jay shouted, kissing Nya on the cheek.

"Perhaps you're right Jay." Garmadon replied.

"Really? For once Jay's right?" Kai smirked, as for Jay who just shot a glare at his brother in law. Yet, began to laugh along at the joke.

"But one question that remains in my mind is, where is Alyssa?" Zane asked.

"Who cares! Hey let's all go to Subway!" Lloyd recommended, Joy in his voice.

"Yay!"

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

"Let me out here! I command you too, I am the ruler of the Serpentine!" I yelled. Those stupid snakes thought it would be wise to lock me in the Anacondrai tomb, well just wait until I get my hands of those scaley idiots!

"You don't rule ussssss! You're jussssst like Lloyd, who thought he could command the ssserpentine. Well let me tell you girllll, no one make ordersssss to the sssserpentine but me!" Skales hissed from above as he closed the hatch, and locked it from the outside.

**No one's P.O.V:**

_Outside the Anacondrai tomb. _

"Fellow Serpentine! I shall lead you once a- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skales shouted as he fell through the sand, but not just any sand, quicksand! he landed in a dark ominous area. As the other snakes tried to get Skales out, they fell in too. As the quick sand closed the hole up, Skales realized where he and his minion snakes were, the Anacondrai tomb. They were once again trapped away from the surface world along with Alyssa. No one to hear their cries of help and agony. No one to save them.

_The ninja lived many more years of peace, the two twin ageing quite fast. Nya grew to learn the only ways of protecting her daughters, we're to have Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd teach them the art of spinjitzu. But remember one thing, love can be destroyed. But as for true love goes, it's indestructable. Jay and Nya's relationship was never messed with again by the dreadful Alyssa Freeman. Yet even if Alyssa was around, Jay and Nya would find a way to repair their love for each other. Not even evil can break apart true love._

**Sadly, this is the end of the story. But what if I made a story about Jay and Nya's children? Perhaps they become the next spinjitzu masters? I don't know, tell me in the reviews if you want to read about Jayden and Kai-Lynn as teenagers... But for now, I will work on Dark. Until then, talk to you later?**

**-Mara Ann **

**A.K.A.: JayAndNya4ever**

**P.S.: Thank you to all who reviewed. It meant so much to me to read all of your input, opinions, ideas, etc about my story. At the moment, it's 88 reviews and counting. That's the most I've ever gotten on my stories, thank you all so much!**


End file.
